Revival of R- The Bullshiet Story of Raditz and Yamcha
by WorstFanfictionsEVeryWeeBoo
Summary: This story is a joke and will always be a joke. The upload time will be random. I may upload 2 chapters in 1 day, i may upload once every couple of days. This is not a devoted project. This is a joke made up by some bored kids in class.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Revival of R: The Bullshiet Story of Raditz and Yamcha

After Raditz kicked Yemma in tha dick and escaped Otherworld, he had plans. He lost so badly, the Zenkai boost allowed him to surpass even Zen-oh. He went to seek out the only other being as powerful as him.

Yamcha, unbeknownst to the other Z fighters, had been doing his own form of training. When the team left for the tournament of power, his plan could start. You see, before Trunks and Krillin and stumbled into Gero's basement lab, Yamcha had been doing some snooping of his own. He took the plans for a new android Gero had been working on. Since he has been hanging around Bulma, he has picked up a few tricks when it comes to gadgets. Yamcha used all the money he had made from being a professional baseball player to make a new android body. With his secret training, his ki was strong enough to transfer. The time was ripe. The Yamcha-Bot was ready. "Pull the lever, Puar." yelled Yamcha. A lightning bolt struck. That was the last we saw of "human" Yamcha.


	2. Chapter 2-NoWeWillNotBeShippingAnyone

(Disclaimer): This is a fan based parody. I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super.

Chapter 2- No We Will Not be Shipping Anyone

"And that was how I escaped otherworld." Explained Raditz. "But that doesn't explain where you were or what you were doing for the past 387 episodes of Z and Super." Asked a confused Yamcha. Just then, the author walked in. "Stop Breaking the 4th wall!" yelled the author in frustration. Then he walked out. "Who the hell was that?" Exclaimed Raditz. "No Idea" said Yamcha, "but I have a feeling we should do what he says, he sounds like a very important guy." Raditz Agreed.

As part of Raditz's master plan, both Yamcha and Raditz were planning to wish for immortality. "I wonder how they will Fk this up" exclaimed the author from the computer screen. Then he continued to type.

Yamcha obtained the Dragonball locator from the Brief residence. In no time at all, they gathered the Dragonballs. "Almighty Shenron, rise and grant us our wish. The sky turned pitch black. Then, Shenron rose from the Dragonballs. "What the hell do you want!" exclaimed Shenron is disgust. "Who should I bring back, and how many planets were destroyed this time!" Raditz got straight to the point. "We wish for immortality!" he exclaimed. The dragon looked shocked, then happy. "Finally, a new wish! Your wish is granted. I wonder how you will fk this up." Then, the dragon retreated into the balls and the balls scattered around the world. We have done it! We are now the most powerful beings in the multiverse. None shall stand in our path. As they celebrated, a white face looked out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3- White Face

Chapter 3- White Face

The white faced foe looked on. Its eyes locked on to Yamcha. "Scan complete, Energy analyzed, 67% match to Son Goku." It said. It watched on, then sulked away. Did you think this was Chaotzu? HAHAHAHAHAHA. You were dead wrong.

Lets flash back a couple years. After Vegeta decapitated android 19, a curious local went by to see what was making all the explosions. He found the decapitated head of android 19. He was very interested in machines, so he took it home with him. He hooked it up and was going to attempt to see the data inside it. Then, the head floated. It blinked a couple of times. Then turned towards the man. the man screamed. The head of Android 19 then began plotting.

The head observed the fight with Cell, and collected data. It returned to an abandoned Red Ribbon army base.

Back to the present. Neo-Android 19 prepared his attack. The leaped at Raditz and began to drain energy. Then, he exploded. "What the hell was that?" Yelled Yamcha. They paid no heed and continued plotting.

Author's Notes: 19 absorbed too much energy and exploded from the power overflow.


	4. Chapter 4- God Forbid The Plot

Chapter 4 – A New Challenger

Going into Timelines, there are a total of 4 Timelines. The first is the story we go into in the anime. The next is the Future Trunks and Gohan timeline. After that, is the Goku Black and Zamasu future timeline. Lastly is the timeline where Cell kills trunks and takes his time machine.

We go into the timeline that Cell kills Trunks. In that timeline, Gohan missed one Cell Jr when he was fighting Cell. Being a weaker clone of his father, and possessing some intelligence, the Cell Jr. hid himself away in the fight. The Cell Jr. later traveled into space to escape the Z-fighters.

In his time in space, he encountered a broken fragment of the Frieza force. The Frieza cells inside him kicked in and he established himself as the leader through sheer power. In those years, it has done nothing but train and bide its time.

Back to Earth. Yamcha and Raditz are still there plotting. They must be idiots because it doesn't take that long to plot. Well, it's the plot. Let's throw a carload of enemies at them. Back on topic. Yamcha and Raditz continue plotting, when a huge ship overshadowed them. They looked up. Then, an immense power radiated from the ship. The power rivaled that of Zen-oh. Then, a tall blue figure rose from the ship. Cell Jr. looked back at the dastardly duo. Then he smiled. He didn't speak, but only waved his hands and his army to attacked.

Have you noticed that every single enemy has achieved a power as strong as Zen-ohs through the power of Deus ex Machina. Nothing is Interesting about this plot.

As the author sat there dumbfounded by the retard sitting beside him, attempting to narrate the story to him, he thought to himself, "This abomination must end." He pulled out a necklace with a key around it. The then asked the retard to pull out his key. They put it into the machine that suddenly appeared behind him, and both turned the keys simultaneously. That one foghorn sound from Inception blared. It was just the author's phone. Then, It happened.


	5. Document 5R-C

Chapter 5- The Author Intervenes

As Cell Jr. watched his army attack Raditz and Yamcha, he exploded. The sheer stupidity and randomness of this event left a permanent scar on Yamcha and Raditz psyche, permanently dropping their power levels back to their original state because the power of Science rules all. (And the power of bullshit compels you.) Then the author intervenes, as the title says. He rekilled Raditz and gave Yamcha such a huge concussion that he returned his to HIS ORIGINAL FUCKTARD STATE. THE AUTHOR WAS ABSOLUTLY FURIOUS AT HIMSELF FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS STORY AND LISTENING TO THE RETARD BESIDE HIM THAT HE TOOK HIS RAGE OUT ON THE RETARD. THE AUTHOR'S FURY ERASED THE ENTIRE REVIVAL OF R MULTIVERSE AND ANY EXTRA IDEAS THAT MAY LEAD TO ANY FUTURE CHAPTERS.

Then, the retard had an idea.


	6. Chapter 6- R's Story

Chapter 6

The Revenge of R

 _Hello in the story im called, "The Rertard", but you guys can call me R. Now I'm the one running the show here!_

 _As Yamcha was still having PTSD from the mental trauma about 69 days ago he finally remembered about his failed plan with Raditz and with the power of Deus EX machina, brings Raditz back from HIFL. (Which is really only a loser's version of Hell.) When Raditz came back from HIFL, he told his friend a way to regain the power he lost from his mental trauma. "I've found it! A way to take revenge on the wretched Cell. Jr!" Yamacha starts to have another PTSD attack after he heard the word . Then someone screamed out loud lkjzdjkl;guilg /,sgkj_

The author walked in and saw the retard typing on his keyboard. He immediately slammed the retard's face on the keyboard and left.

 _Now that that's over… I think I got a concussion, but alas the story must continue. All of a sudden Cell. Jr appears before the two and turns Golden Super Saiyan Blue kaioken x50 (GSSBKKX50 for short). Raditz tell Yamacha; "Let it go Yamacha. Stop being a little bitch." Those words rang in Yamacha and with that achieves Ultra instinct and starts to beat the shit out of the Cell. Jr and proceeds to express his feelings to piusdfipuasdhnfpiuk; wehfiushbdPIUFBSPweipGBAO['UIGSPIFUHASE;FHU;KIPAUB a:VipasDGUFIUHK;EUGFAJKFBIGAOU;F_

The Author returns from a coffee break and slams the Retard's face into the keyboard for messing with his computer.

(Author Notes: Chapter 6 was actually written by a different person. They are in italics while I am in plain text.)


	7. Chapter 7: The Long Awaited Finale

_**And Now, the shocking conclusion of Revival of R.**_

 _ **Revival of R was filmed before a live studio audience.**_

 **Previously on Revival of R:**  
 _Old enemies and new enemies alike have appeared to challenge the powered up Yamcha and Raditz, who teamed up and sought to wreck havok on the 7th Universe. Why would they do this? Plot thats why._

Yamcha and Raditz stood on the peak of the tallest mountain on Earth, a dramatic scene for a dramatic finale.  
As They Stood,Sensing the Energies around them, the sky turned dark. Then their final enemy appeared.  
Ultra Instinct Kaioken Platinum Saibaman Dragon God has arrived.

Raditz cringed at the endless power the Saibaman Radiated, while Yamcha convulsed on the ground, having a seizure from his self destruction PTSD. 5 Minuted later, Yamcha got up and wiped the foam off his face.

Raditz made the first move, but was instantly backhanded through a wall that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
Yamcha tried a Wolf Fang Fist,but it was more like a Puppy Fist. The saibaman shot a rubber band at Raditz.  
Raditz died that day. And not a noble death, there was shit everywhere. Some of it somehow got in Yamcha's Mouth. Yamcha stood there saibaman stared down Yamcha. Then Yamcha pissed himself and fainted.

The Saibaman flew off into space, unsatisfied with the battle. Yamcha woke up, traumatized from the event.  
His power dropped back to what it was originally and he lost all memory of what happened. As he got up, he sensed the Universe 7 team return from the tournament. As began to walk, a random saibaman appeared out of nowhere and self destructed on him.

Le Fin.


End file.
